when innocence ends
by ELi124
Summary: naruto x harem multiple elements from different animes and shows lemons, godlike naruto, and fem characters ill try and upate each 3 days
1. a good start

When innocence ends

re-make of drastic changes

this is a cross over of many elements so beware

in Georgia T.T

yo my beloved viewers Eli again, first off this isn't some angsty naruto fic its gonna be fun comedic it starts sad however

***warning***

there will be bashing, fem characters, swears, lemons, blood, not to deep gore but u get the idea,god like naruto , harem .

disclaimer:I own nothing[i don't feel like putting this in for each chap so just look back if your so worried about it]

also I appreciate the reviews shout out to uzuuchi

''naru'' reg. Speech

'naru' thought

''**naru**'' higher entity

fire style:gokakyu meshitsu jutsu

**oct.10th night 4 years after kyuubi attack **

'fucking dicks...' a young boy with blonde hair dressed in a white shirt and black shorts seethed from on top of Hashirama Senju's head, it would have been serene if there wasn't blood leaking from the many grazing hits he sustained that day drying up on his shirt, he was used to it by now but it happened a lot more during the festival every year and It got worse each time.

He used to stay inside but soon new better after an incident when civilians and ninja alike entered his apartment and beat him.

everyone seemed to hate him except for 3 people.

1 of which lived with him his name is Lyle [ no homo at all ***shivers***] he had brown hair and black eyes he was the same age as him [4] he wore brown shorts and a black pull over, his hair was spiked up. [like kakashi but not parted or gray]

they first met when they were 3 and became best friends after naruto saved him from an angry shop keeper for steeling a guitar .

Back to our favorite uzumaki, 'theres no use trying to convince these dumbfucks that im not the kyuubi' he grumbled in his mind as he walked down the streets blood slightly pooling under his feet.

He had almost reached his apartment when his vision dimmed and he collapsed on the path between the alleyway ''ah..shit'' he whispered closing his eyes .

This was the sight that one Shisui uchiha came upon as she roof jumped home.

she quickly scooped up the boy and **shunshined** him to her house.

**The next morning **

''Ughh''Naruto groaned as the sun glared at his face,''kami...you bastard'' he growled as he sat up in bed he opened his eyes and scanned the room he was in a room with wood floors, a desk, a lamp on it, a book shelf, and a blue carpet.

Now normally someone would be happy to wake up in a well furnished room but naruto was incredibly wary, why? Because everything in this room had the same symbol most of his attackers wore on pieces of their clothing.

Naruto was snapped out of that chain of thought by the door opening and he immediately blushed due to the door revealing a raven haired woman with an hour glass figure naruto almost died of blood loss again 'they have to be at least double d cups' he thought with wide eyes .

Naruto however wasn't the only one blushing Shisui's entire face was red why? Naruto was currently shirtless bandages or not naruto was fly .

Naruto quickly closed his eyes and tensed expecting an attack Shisui noticed this and frowned... after a couple of minutes he opened his eyes only to fall over from being engulfed in a hug 'warm' he thought he looked up and saw the raven haired woman looking at him she asked ''hungry?'' he nodded she got off him and lead him to the kitchen where naruto was assaulted with smells and the sight of an almost carbon copy of his savior with 'subtle' differences .

She had raven hair, the face of a goddess with 2 lines from below her eyes to her mouth where Lucius lips just asking to be kissed sat, she had g cup breasts and an round and tight ass.

She saw him and blushed but quickly covered it with her facade.

Naruto sat down at the table directly across from the goddess and waited for his food and after a couple minutes Shisui came around with bacon, eggs, and toast .

Shisui sat down next to the goddess and they both introduced themselves Shisui volunteering to go first '' my name is Shisui uchiha.''[cue tensing]

they both frowned but continued regardless ''my likes are training, cute things, and my friends my dislikes are arrogant fools, over confidence, and torture [cue Itachi sweat drop] my dreams are to change the outlook of the uchiha clan.'' she finished with determination.

The goddess went next '' my name is Itachi uchiha '' [tense x2]

'' My likes are training , my friends, dango , and fire jutsu my dislikes are over confident people and the uchiha elders, my goal is the same a Shisui''

Naruto became serious and began his voice echoing emptiness [u guys are probably like wtf happened bear with me how would you introduce a family member of your beaters?] '' my name Is naruto uzumaki''

''My likes are Lyle , masks , ramen , and clouds my dislike include fans [uchiha symbol] , the 3 minutes it takes to heat ramen , and villagers.''

after that they ate breakfast in silence u could cut the tension hell mini Itachi tried [XD] after naruto finished his food he thanked them both for the hospitality and was about to walk through the door before Itachi and Shisui both grabbed his wrists [tense] they frowned and then Shisui spoke up ''naru-kun...would you like us to train you?'' they asked with blushes on their faces.

Naruto blushed at the affectionate suffix and responded''why...''

he asked with shadowed eyes.

''Why should I trust you ?''they felt a pang of sadness in their hearts.

'' How do I know that you won't kill me!?'' he exclaimed the vision of a skull like mask appearing over his face its eyes filled with hate.

They both answered cutely killing all tension in the room''1 if we wanted too we would have 2...'' they answered by kissing him on the cheek his mask shattering and turning to dust revealing his blushing face.

They both giggled at the look on his face. [ O.O]

He sighed blush clear on his face smiled and said'' fine..''

They both smiled and told him '' come here tomorrow 6 am ''

Naruto turned and waved over his back leaving his shirt there and started his trek home leaving them ogling at his back.

**Streets of konoha **

As naruto walked home he ignored the glares from the male population and the blushes from from the female population ninja's and civilians alike.

He went from the clan district to the shopping district and slowly approached the slums

**the slums **

Even among the unwealthy of konoha naruto was hated he simply received less glares due to the smaller population.

Naruto arrived at his apartment letting out a sigh he said ''finally''

he opened the door walked in only to get punched in the stomach '' what the fuck!'' Lyle yelled at naruto tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

''Where the hell were you you fucking prick!'' Lyle yelled before he noticed Naruto's re-opened wounds

''Fuck'' naruto groaned.

'' Really nigga ?'' naruto deadpanned.

Lyle crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

'' I was caught in a beating and an ninja took me in for the night after I collapsed'' naruto said.

'' Is u mad or naw?'' he joked

''No'' Lyle replied chuckling

''Good '' naruto smiled '' now can u pass me the bandage roll ?''

''Sure'' he said

Naruto un dressed his wounds and covered his chest and stomach in bandages and the n proceeded to cover his fore arms and wrists as well.

Naruto sighed '' I should be fine by the time I go to train with shi-chan and Itachi-chan''

'' With who?'' Lyle questioned

''Ah the anbu's that found me '' Naruto replied with slight happiness

'' Leaving me behind huh'' Lyle said with hidden sadness

''You shitting me right? You got to be '' Naruto said with a smirk

''**Me** leave **you** behind ? The thought is fucked up'' Naruto answered

''good'' Lyle smiled

'' Ey man im beat im gonna hit the sack night bro '' Naruto said bringing Lyle into a back pat hand shake

''Night bro'' Lyle said

**Naruto's mind [night] **

Naruto's eyes fluttered open showing he was in what looked like a sewer

''The fuck?'' he said his voice filled with confusion

He got up and started to walk down the pipes he kept walking and it seemed endless until he heard a …...moan? He followed the noise until he came upon a massive cage, he walked in and what he found would've skyrocketed most men out of the cage with a nose bleed , naruto just stood there with a blush covering his face.

There laying on the ground was a women with nine tails blonde hair a beautiful face , pink lips, ff cup breasts, and a tight bubble butt, an hour glass figure that would make most women seethe in jealousy.

She was laying there asleep moaning and rubbing her legs together whispering his name ''**naru..-kuun**'' naruto was frozen in place as she started to wake up so he winged it and said ''uuuh.. hello?''

She immediately blushed and backed up at an incredible rate before making a pink top with a hole in it showing her cleavage and a midriff cut to show her toned stomach along with tight fitting blue jeans showing her curves .

''**n-n-naru-kun**'' the woman exclaimed her tails wagging back and forth like she was just given a treat.

''not to interrupt but where am I?'' naruto asked completely baffled

she quickly composed herself and answered''** your mind**''

''who are you ?'' he asked

''**Nina the nine tails** '' she answered nonchalantly

''why are you in my mind? I thought the yondaime killed you!'' he replied puzzled

''**no you can't kill bijuu only seal them**'' she answered his unsaid question

'' im guessing everyone in the village knows'' he said nervously

She blinked once twice and deadpanned'' **yes...**''

''For fucks sake that explains a lot [T . T] fuck life '' he yelled comically

She looked at him confused '' **your not mad**?''

''No you seem chill so were cool in my book'' he replied coolly

She walked over to him swaying her hips bent over and got on one knee and proceeded to kiss him on his cheek.

''**night night naru-kun**''she said her breasts jiggling as she stood up.

''Night Nina-Chan'' naruto said smiling

**5:15 am next day **

once again kami was being a bastard and decided to make light shine on Naruto's eyes and literally nothing else! I mean like the rest of fucking konoha was dark for like 2 minutes. 'fucking prick' naruto remarked which kami responded too by increasing the brightness.

What happened next he didn't expect Nina agreed and said '' **yea he always asks people to 'save the world' **''

naruto ducked to the side of the bed and reached under it to pull out a rusty kunai killing intent rolling of him in waves.

''who's there!'' he said with so much malice it made Nina flinch

.

'**calm down naru-kun!, its me Nina' **she said albeit a little nervously

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding ' good ' naruto breathed out

Ne moved to his bathroom and said 'Nina close your eyes' she sucked her teeth hoping he wouldn't notice she could see from his eyes '**mou naru-kun whyyyyy' **she whined.

' you know why and I'm 4 pedophile.'' [XD]

if only he could see her face '.

'**fine**' Nina replied comically

naruto took a 20 minute shower got out and put on his new clothes .

A black sleeveless muscle shirt with a hood along witjh black anbu pants, grey shin guards and wrist guards, as well as black ninja sandals and gloves.

After getting dressed he left of to the training ground saying morning to Lyle

**Itachi and Shisui training ground **

Naruto arrived right on time only to see Itachi and Shisui blushing with sly looks having a paint brush and black ink.

''Hey girls'' he said nervously

Only for them to say ''strip''

Much to their surprise he stripped without blushing leaving him in boxers only

they laid him down discreetly ogling him and grabbing the brush and ink they applied

gravity,resistance ,and chakra drain seals all over his body except for there of course

any way the multiple applying of seals greatly increased their effects and naruto could

barely take a breath without exhausting himself.

**6 years later **

And they didn't take em off .

Only increasing the level every day doing physical and chakra exercises.

Of course when naruto got home he copied the ones on his body on lye's and taught him everything they did to him

[naruto is now ten and so is Lyle, Itachi, and Shisui are both 18 now]

He met Lea might guy's apprentice [fem lee]

she wore green spandex no bra or panties she had d cup breasts and the tightest ass he had ever seen her hair was cut in a bowl like hime style.

He met Satsuki Uchiha a fellow genin [fem sasuke]

she wore blue jean shorts and a top that showed off her toned stomach she was at least a double d cup breast size and her ass practically spilled out of her shorts.

He met Kashi a tokubetsu jonin [fem kakashi]

she wore tight anbu pants with medical tape on her left shin and wore a black spandex shirt with no bra and the standard jonin vest over it her tight ass strained against those pants.

Itachi and Shisui both taught him forging and he used his allowance to rent out the forgery almost every night for a year.

Itachi let him sign the raven contract.

In that year alone he made two hand guns both of which were still a secret to everyone

[and the gauntlets , armor and sword from drastic changes chap 3]

he also made a twin kubikiribocho he gave it to Lyle due to his love for destruction

he was packing to leave the hidden leaf to train in the legendary time chamber in Nina's temple in wave.

He was now 5'7 wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with his armor over it which consisted of shoulder pieces connected to gauntlets that covered his fore arm and reached his elbow a black belt connected to the gauntlets interlocking plates and shoulder interlocking plates a antihistamine plate mask like Kashi's he had shin guards with spikes on the knee caps and finally strapped over his back was the empty sword **bushou nenkin** below his shin guards he wore black anbu pants with grey lines down the side.

''Lyle you ready !'' he yelled

a minute later Lyle entered the room wearing a sleeveless brown muscle shirt showing the seals with a hood down he wore gray anbu pants with black stripes down the sides with black ninja sandals T kubikiribocho on his back.

''yea '' he said

naruto was about to respond when he heard a knocking on the door he opened it revealing a man in a black suit

''not this shit again'' he said pulling out one of his hand guns and pointing it at the mans nuts.

**flashback **

knock knock

''yes '' naruto and Lyle answered as they opened the door

[same man] '' **I need you to [large inhale]SSSSSAAAVVVEE THE WOOOORLD**

'' no'' naruto and Lyle dead panned

''**wha? Ahhhhhh''**

naruto had shot a rock with his slingshot at the mans nuts leaving him in the feeble position on the floor.

**Flash back end**

'**' no no wait wait im here to [ large inhale][cue finger almost pressing the trigger] deliver ! The PIIIIZZZZAAAA!'' **he yelled as he opened the box

''oh '' naruto and Lyle said

he handed the pizza to them and said ''** that'll be 9.75-'' **before dropping the pizza [wtf! Lyle said] aliens with gun heads appeared ''**I knew this day would come''** ''whats going on''

''**obviously the reason why I needed you too [large inhale] SSSSAAAVVVEE THE WOOOORRRl-'' **the alien king shot him in the nuts and before leaving said ''** enjoy your cheese disc humans''**

''**why always the same spot''** he said crying

''whoa that was unexpected '' Lyle said

'' I know who drops the pizza that's like the opposite of delivering it !'' naruto yelled

Lyle nodded in agreement before they both shrugged and headed to Shisui and itachi's training ground

[Shisui and Itachi basically look the same bur their bodies grew some [giggle] and grew in height]

**Shisui and Itachi's training ground**

Naruto and Lyle appeared in a flock of crows.

''ill never get used to that'' Lyle groaned naruto just chuckled at his reaction .

Shisui and Itachi entered the training. both smiling and waving.

''morning shi-chan , Itachi-chan'' naruto said coolly causing both of them to blush .

''morning gals'' Lyle said with a smirk causing them to blush

'he knows!' they thought in turmoil but quickly played it off

''morning Naru-Kun Lyle-San'' they both said with smiles

''ready to go?'' naruto asked seriously

'' yes!'' the 3 of them chorused .

With that

Naruto grabbed them and vanished over the village walls and teleporting past the barrier.

**The land of waves time chamber 4 days later [8 years for naruto and Lyle] **

Naruto and Lyle emerged from the time chamber wearing larger versions of there previously mentioned outfits there hair longer and their looks more aristocratic-like baby fat was out of the picture there 8 packs showing through there muscle shirts.

Nina's soul was released through the seal and implanted into what she called a gigai

she wore a orange mini skirt with white panties and knee high socks and Adidas shoes

she also wore a tight red shirt with the words max on it.

The group all put on brown hooded cloaks and headed to konoha.

**Konoha forest-line **

''and so it begins''

end of chap 1

**few that was pretty hard but id say its a good start **

**id appreciate lots of reviews u guys are what keeps me goin**

**love ya [no homo]**


	2. realy nigga

**When innocence ends**

**chp 2**

**yo what up guys Eli again coming back for chapter 2 **

**shout out to nic **

**preciate all the reviews **

**just a warning this chapter is gonna start pretty slow so bear with me**

**leave you tube open for full experience**

**without further ado**

**lets rock**

'' Really nigga '' Lyle dead panned

''What?''.Naruto asked

''And so it begins you got to be shitting me that was the cheesiest line ever''

''Eat a dick Lyle '' Naruto retorted

''I'm good off that '' Lyle said leaving it at that

''Alright let's go'' Naruto said with the group of 4 following him

As they arrived at the gate everyone in the group threw off their cloaks [described 1st chp]and walked in the gate [oct 10 no guards] greeted by the sights of celebrating civilians and ninja alike .

Naruto,Lyle,Nina ,Shisui,Itachi,and Sandayu scowled they didn't go through it but they knew how Naruto felt .

Naruto and co. walked through the streets somberly and after a couple minutes they arrived at the hokage tower, the secretary saw them and scowled seeing Naruto he may be older but you could spot him a mile away due to his blonde hair and his electric blue eyes

''I am here to see the hokage'' Naruto said coldly chilling the air around him

''hokage-sama is busy right now '' she growled out completely ignoring the drop in temperature

Naruto completely ignored her and walked past the desk walked up the stairs and opened the door only to find the sandaime drowning in paper work.

Naruto chuckled alerting the hokage who's eyes widened at seeing the young uzumaki

''Naruto!'' he exclaimed

''the one and only'' Naruto replied coolly

''what happened you've been gone for 4 days...and you've grown so much!'' the old hokage exclaimed

''sorry jiji I went on a training trip as for how iv'e aged well...that's a secret'' Naruto said wagging his finger

the old hokage grimaced at all the paperwork this would bring up and then he had to hold a council meeting oh the list goes on and on [T . T]

'' iv'e got a favor to ask jiji '' Naruto said gaining the old hokage's attention

''come in'' Naruto said over his shoulder

Stepping inside the office was the one and only sandayu the demon of the mist and one of the seven swords-women of kiri. ''can Dayu-chan join my genin class along with Lyle and Nina?''

''I suppose so if she swears loyalty to konoha '' the old hokage said hoping that was it [sucks for him ]

''One last thing about my team can you add Dayu, Nina , lea , Satsuki and Lyle to it with kashi, Itachi, and Shisui as our sensei's [not that he or Nina and Lyle needed one] ''

Sarutobi the professor was falling into the depths of depression so much fucking paperwork were among his thoughts.

'' If they choose too'' he breathed out

''Thanks jiji'' Naruto said smiling

''Yea yea 8 am is when the academy starts you have a year left ''

'Just great ' Naruto thought

**Rich district of konoha **

Naruto and co. were entering the rich district where Naruto henged [transformation technique] into a merchant with bandages on his head a blue kimono with bluebirds as the design .

They came upon a condo where clones of Naruto transformed it into a replica of the namikaze mansion .

Naruto pricked his finger and swiped it on the seal making It pulse .

He twisted the knob and walked in, everyone following closely

the house was split up in four sections ,boys,girls,kitchen,living room.

Each room had their own bathroom every one else had stars in their eyes but Naruto put up his 'mask' and smiled .

They noticed the difference Naruto got this way every October tenth it was best to leave him alone .

Naruto made a clone to show them the house while he just went in his room and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling he wanted to destroy this village but that would only fulfill his own selfish desires .

He could feel bushou nenkin pulsing he laid a hand on it and said'' now is not the time ''

after that he stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep.

**That morning 6:30 [giggle] **

Naruto actually woke up of his own accord his room had no windows he had to thank his clones for that one later .

He tried to sit up only to find he couldn't, he looked down to find Nina snuggling into his chest , Shisui and Itachi on both his arms, and Dayu 'fuck life ' was between his legs . [XD lucky bastard]

Naruto actually started to panic [dense bastard][ if 4 women who were kage level were near you and u didn't know they liked you id fucking panic shiit id shit my pants] if he got an erection[which was slowly happening] and they felt it he'd be wiped of the face of the earth.

But of course Naruto is the hero of our story so he always has a back up plan [and if he died our story would be over] if he could unseal one of his chakra resistance seals without being detected he would have the chakra control to kawarami with a clone.

He released one on the back of his neck causing his head to jump up and his lips came in contact with Nina's without knowing what was coming over him he closed his eyes and savored It before realizing what he was doing and immediately switched with a clone

after his switch his breathing became ragged , he took a couple breaths and grabbed bushou nenkin .

' I could use that aug right about now' he thought

Naruto made his way to the estates training ground to find Lyle there practicing with his T kubikiribocho .

''morning bro '' Naruto said with a smile

''morning'' Lyle responded with a smile of his own

''I want to try out a new technique its unstable so if it gets out of hand I need you to stop me .'' Naruto said seriously

Lyle started to sweat '' you're telling me YOU can't control this technique ''

''yes '' naruto Deadpanned

**play whisper of the apocalypse theme **

Naruto unsheathed bushou nenkin and the temperature dropped .

He felt inside himself and shut everything off .

Then stabbed bushou nenkin in his heart .

And then the world went dark...

a great weight pressed on konoha civilians passed out along with genin's chunin's fell on their faces and jonin through anbu dropped to their knees the hokage couldn't even get out of his chair Naruto's clone exploded from the pressure.

a meteor of darkness hit the spot where Naruto was kneeling making a large crater and from that crater emerged what could only be described as terror, fear , and despair a dark form hunched with yellow eyes and an empty heart in its chest.

**''AHhhHh'' it breathed out**

'fuck life ' Lyle thought his hand trembling while his other nervously reached for kubikiribocho

with a sonic boom it appeared before Lyle lashing out with a bone crushing kick,

he dodged and sent a swing with his t kubikiribocho it connected and bisected him at the waist...

Lyle stared wide eyed at the bisected vision of Naruto only for his reality to break and find the being attacking him again? ' genjutsu ?' a darkness covered punch to his stomach snapped him out of his chain of thought .

BOOM it sounded after each flash over and over it appeared all over the field clashing with Lyle in all different directions Lyle was quickly tiring and this thing was about to break his arms but he kept on blocking and striking with vigor at least before his arms gave out just as it was about to end Lyle before it...stopped and jumped back and exploded into a pillar of darkness

the darkness dissipated the pressure lifted and the feeling of despair was gone.

**End whisper of apocalypse **

in the crater the pillar left behind was Naruto in his boxers with bushou nenkin laying down next to him

'' that was fun '' Naruto said sarcastically

''you were in control! You fucking dick that hurt'' Lyle yelled comically

''I was just testing it out calm down !'' Naruto yelled backing up in chibi form

'' testing...that was one hard ass test!'' chibi Lyle yelled walking forward

''sorry geeze '' chibi Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

''raahhhh!' chibi Lyle yelled throwing his small arms in the air

[this shit is funny as fuck if you imagine it ]

''to make it up ill make breakfast'' Naruto said with a tired smile

''deal'' Lyle said smirking

**20 min later **

Naruto and Lyle were sitting across from each other eating breakfast and chatting .

''won't they be mad if we leave them behind?'' Lyle asked confused

''no I left them breakfast and directions to the academy '' Naruto responded nonchalantly

''your funeral '' Lyle said sarcastically

''yea yea '' Naruto said grabbing a back pack and motioning for Lyle to follow him

Lyle complied by picking up his own bag and following

**academy [class] **

Naruto [henged] and Lyle [henged] were sitting together sleeping on the desk arms folded no one else had arrived yet and it was boring so they were like 'fuck it' and went to sleep.

**30 minutes later **

it was 7:30 and the class was piling in Satsuki had sat on the other side of naruto with lea next to her Dayu to the side of Lyle and Nina next to her basically they took up the whole row.

And of course kami had a bastard apprentice named sakura who just loved picking on naruto. [fools]

**play I dont fuck with you **

''naru-baka! Get away from Satsuki and out of my seat!'' the banshee screeched

''there are no assigned seats whoreuno-san'' naruto lazily drawled out making the class burst out laughing.

''die naru-baka!'' the banshee screeched bringing her fist down towards Naruto's head

he blocked and was like ''get wrecked !'' while uppercutting her into the ceiling

**end it **

once again the class burst out laughing as sakura tried to wiggle out of the ceiling.

Umina iruko entered the class room and told the class to quiet down. And then began her boring lecture completely ignoring the student hanging in the ceiling

this was going to be a long year

**1 year later academy [class] **

''congratulations class today is team assignments your officially genin'' iruko said with pride .

''Team asuma :Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji''

''team kurenai: hinata kiba and sakura''

''team hayate : shino, nejie, and ten ten''

''team kashi and co. : Naruto Nina Lyle Dayu Lea and Satsuki''

there were some murmurs about Naruto's team thinking they were getting special treatment.

''why are there more than 3 on there team '' a civilian genin shouted

iruko felt like trolling the hokage so she said ''take it up with hokage-sama''

with that answer most of them were satisfied .

**30 minutes later **

everyone other than Naruto and co. had filed out .

Naruto had an evil idea on how to punish kashi, Shisui, and, Itachi [its a secret XD]

but he decided to take a nap like Lyle .

**2 hours later **

when he woke up Nina was straddling him and using his chest as a pillow his hands somehow ending up on her ass Dayu once again was between his legs asleep and lea and Satsuki had put his arms between there breasts using his shoulders as pillows.

Naruto turned his head to see Lyle looking at him with mirth he was enjoying this.

'still hung up on the whole testing thing...bastard' naruto thought with an forever alone face.

Before smirking it wasn't one of those satisfied smirks it was evil and it promised pain he used a sealess kawarami and switched places with Lyle before pulling out his pistol and pointing it at the ceiling smirk still in place.

All color drained from Lyle's face and he slowly shook his head pleading not too [should have learned better chakra control ne? Lyle] BANG!

All girls woke up Dayu hitting her head on Lyle's nuts causing him to cringe lea had squeezed his arm almost breaking it and so did Satsuki Nina just jumped off him gracefully .

They were all looking around confused at what happened but Lyle was on the ground cringing in pain with naruto crouched over him .

''turn in your test papers Lyle'' naruto said with a smirk

Lyle didn't get a chance to answer as the door opened revealing kashi, Itachi, and Shisui naruto immediately put them all in a genjutsu in which he continuously spanked them until they promised not to be late again. [they'll probably be late again]

kashi could barely stand she was so aroused from that spanking but she mustered up enough control to tell the genin's to go to the roof .

Naruto decided to walk instead of shunshine Lyle was right beside him walking up the side of the building like a badass.

When they arrived they found the whole gang sitting in a circle they joined them naruto and Lyle sitting together with Nina on Naruto's right side and Itachi on Lyle's left.

''alright lets begin with introductions '' kashi breathed out .

'' My name is kashi hatake.'' she began.

'' My likes include training, dango, cute things ,and my precious people.''she glanced at naruto blushing.

'' My dislikes include scum, stubbornness, and boulders.'' she ended with a hint of sadness.

[don't feel like re introducing Shisui Itachi and naruto ]

'' My name is Nina ''

'' My likes include cute thing's , my precious people and pink'' also glanced at naruto blushing

''My dislikes include seals, and scum ''

'' My name is rock lea''

''My like's are training , my rival naruto!, and my precious people '' lots of blushes today huh?

'' My dislikes include , medicine [hue hue] , and people who rely to heavily on ninjutsu''

'' My name is Lyle ''

''My like include naruto ,[no homo *shivers***** ] my guitar, and rock music.''

'' My dislikes include the villagers , oct .10th ,and scum''

''My name is Sandayu Momoichi''

''My likes are naruto , mist , and kubikiribocho'' [quite forward XD]

''My dislikes are scum, lightning , and senbon''

''My name is Satsuki uchiha ''

''My likes are training , tea , and fire jutsu''

''My dislikes are too numerous too say'' [got lazy]

''I doubt any of you need to take a test so meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow to begin d-rank missions'' kashi said with an excited tone she had 'stuff' to take care of after the genjutsu.

**The house **

the gang was in the living room naruto was on the long couch with all the girls and Lyle was in the luxury recliner they were watching scary movies. [naruto you lucky bastard ]

Naruto was in the middle with Nina sitting on his lap Shisui and Itachi on his arms and Dayu between his legs sitting on the floor Lyle was trying his best not to laugh at his friends predicament. [how can you think of this as a problem?]

Naruto made it look like he was saying fuck life on the outside but he was actually enjoying this immensely every time a jump scare would happen Nina would flinch and unknowingly grind her ass on his member.

Dayu would shake her head cuz the scare was weak rubbing the back of her head on his nuts , and Itachi and Shisui would flinch and unknowingly squeeze their breasts on his arm.

'Ah life is good' naruto thought

[how he hasn't gotten caught with an erection yet ill never know...]

Pretty soon everyone had fallen asleep on the couches except for naruto who couldn't sleep due to the fact that Nina was grinding her ass on his member in her sleep

naruto was having trouble not taking them 'anymore of this and im going to go insane !'

He made a clone swapped with it and went to his own bed planting a kiss on all of their heads [pat on the shoulder for Lyle] .

He entered his covers and laid on his side

**that morning 6:30 **

'…...h-how..' Naruto thought wide eyed laying down facing him was Nina

all the other girls entangled in his legs her face was inches away from his

and memories of a year ago flooded his mind he was on the fritz right now so he winged it and kissed her his tongue entering her mouth and circling hers .

Unbeknownst to him she was awoken by his kiss and after a couple seconds returned the kiss with vigor .

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed but continued kissing her they continued their tongue dance for another minute before gasping for breathe.

Nina was blushing up a storm and said '' best wake up call ever '' she whispered breathlessly

naruto smirked at that and replied '' then I guess ill be our alarm clock from now on ''

[cheesy I know but I don't give a fuck]

Nina blushed and nodded they got out of bed careful not to wake the others naruto took a shower in the right wing Nina the left

**7:00 **

naruto was in the training field, and Nina was in the kitchen with rest of the girls .

Naruto was going to try out his armor's aug today of course he knew he could control this one it took kyuubi's chakra he had full control of that

he slowly channeled chakra into the chest plate and shin guards soon his skin began to chip away revealing red chakra the kitsune's bones soon followed showing naruto on all 4's with 9 tails swaying methodically behind him and the legendary foxes bone structure following his movements like a puppet.

Naruto created a bijuu dama [tailed beast bomb] swallowed it and unleashed it in the form of a red laser it crashing to the heavens making the clouds part with immeasurable force .

Naruto deactivated the aug and smiled .

''For fucks sake Naruto don't go firing of bijuu dama's at 7:00 in the fucking morning '' Lyle said walking into the training ground and rubbing the sleep out of his eye's.

'' '**bijuu dama'** it was only one '' naruto fired back sarcastically .

''I don't care if it was 20 don't do it its too early for that shit '' Lyle said irritated.

''yea yea '' Naruto said heading off to training ground 7.

**training ground 7 7:35**

here we find Naruto taking a nap under a...tree not much going on you know so for the benefit of all im gonna time skip again.

**training ground 7 8:00**

Naruto still taking a nap but uh Lyle is drawing on his face until he pushes down to hard and the clone explodes in a shower of green paint [like when ulqiurroa releases muriecialago]

after Lyle recovered from the whole despair feeling and Naruto got off the ground from his laughing fit the rest of the gang arrived and they began to walk to the hokage tower.

**Hokage tower **

'' yo what up jiji [^^] '' Naruto greeted the old kage

'' ah Naruto my boy '' Sarutobi greeted with a wrinkly smile

'' were here for some missions '' kashi said with an eye smile

**1 hour of hell on earth [d ranks ] **

Naruto stumbled in to the office muttering curses 20 fucking d ranks tora, inuzuka kennels ,and some old bitch's fence that would never stay painted .

''im guessing you want a c-rank now '' the sandaime said laughing his ass off

''preciate'' Naruto said

alright preciate you for sticking with me for this long chapter

review review review cmon guys only 1 review so far

ur my fuel to keep doing this

love ya! [no homo ]


	3. rain bra

**Yo what up **

**this is a hunch but I feel like the troops have viewed my story **

**few things **

**wtf where are the reviews iv'e got like no fuel im like a train that got screwed over on coal prices!**

**Think im gonna add another aug to bushou nenkin [don't own] I **

**hinted it first chap.**

**Hopefully ill get more feedback after this chap **

**and wtf is a cyber cookie ?**

**Keep you tube up**

**this one is mostly a filler **

**hokage tower [office] **

''Your mission is to protect the bridge builder tazuna on his way home too wave and protect him for the duration of the time it takes too finish the bridge, the most you should run into are bandits.'' The sandaime said

bringing out and old tanned man who had the lingering stench of sake and fish

The team nodded before kashi said'' meet me and tazuna-san at the village gates in one hour ''

they all shunshined to their respective homes packing up naruto dispelled his henge revealing him to be 6'1 with his hair freely spiking up and around, it was blond with black highlights.

Naruto took out a black scroll bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal unsealing its contents .

He had been working on incorporating his armor into his clothes [the outfit in the pic] he turned his shin guards into shoes and his gauntlets into gloves his chest plate and mask he made into the zippers and chains on the shorts and shirt with bushou nenkin on his back pulsing menacingly.

he slung a backpack over his shoulder and headed off to the village gates a smirk displayed on his face.

**The village gates **

naruto had only taken 30 minutes so he jumped up to a ledge and rested their one leg hanging down.

He had been messing around in his heartless form and no matter how he tried he couldn't speak in it only dark growls . [it must suck for konoha having to keep passing out]

**30 minutes later**

naruto jumped of the ledge and landed next to Itachi who blushed at the close quarters.

Once everyone gathered kashi spoke up''lets head out'' she said with an eye smile

kashi checked out with the guards who seemed happy to have the 'demon' out of the village kashi simply scowled back at them beneath her mask but eye smiled above it they smiled back and waved them off.

**15 minutes later**

they had been walking for awhile now and something wasn't right naruto randomly looked into the tree line and it was putting every one else on edge.

**play shadow masquerade theme**

Pretty soon they came across a puddle and naruto threw a kunai at it only for 2 nin clad in black to jump out of the treeline behind them and tear kashi into shreds...naruto looked at this with wide eyes and everyone looked at him and started to back up and then it hit like a meteor Nina's chakra flew out of naruto like a pillar kami shit bricks when he saw it . The two nin were blown back and were sent flying through the air well atleast they were until long chakra claws grabbed them mid air and slammed them into the ground tunneling their bodies below and putting them together in the tunnel naruto charged up a bijuu dama and fired it off in said tunnel completely eradicating them not that there was much left before the dama .

Naruto hunched over Kashi's remains still in his armor's aug he just stared at it with his white eyes at least until it turned into a pile of shredded wood.

**End shadow masquerade **

A hand rested on his shoulder he looked up to see an eye filled with mirth and happiness naruto decided not to switch out of his aug if he did they'd see his face [O.O] and he wasn't about to let them have that satisfaction. [tht's so messed up]

tazuna seemed worried that kashi would confront him on the fact 2 a ranked missing nin had come to hunt him down but much to his relief she didn't care .

**That evening **

they had arrived at tazuna's house luckily for them they had guest rooms kashi told them all to get a good nights sleep naruto quickly went up too his room and released his aug his mind was so fucking messed up right now it wasn't even funny. [well at least not to him]

' that was the sickest joke ever I almost gave in to Nina's chakra's effect, I need more emotional training ' naruto thought

naruto painted barrier seals on his window the door and even on his bed he sighed and laid down...today didn't go the way he thought It would.

**That morning **

naruto woke up groggily but he felt better than yesterday he deactivated the seals and sat up and proceeded to walk into the bathroom took a shower, brushed his teeth washed his face etc.

naruto put on his outfit [picture] and walked into the kitchen to find kashi and Itachi sitting at the table eating breakfast they blushed when he came in and sat down and began eating the meal left for him he averted their gaze and finished his meal as quickly as possible.

They were saddened at that Itachi for another reason kashi had planned to apologize to him when he woke up in his bed but there were barrier seals preventing her from getting in to his room .

**An hour later **

every one was up and had eaten kashi had started to teach Satsuki and lea the tree climbing exercise

after which she taught them water walking and gave Satsuki a lightning jutsu scroll to practice.

**Warning adult themes not a lemon [yet]That night [field] **

naruto had been sitting on a branch concealing his chakra and watching their training he had to admit he enjoyed it seeing them get stronger relieved him the stronger they got the less he had to worry. Tazuna wasn't going to be working on the bridge for 4 days

It was about 8:00 and he was just sitting there looking at the moon at least he was until kashi appeared next to him in a swirl of leaves she didn't have her mask on and by kami she was beautiful the moonlight hit her skin perfectly.

She straddled him and apologized he forgave her, he wasn't mad just protective and before he knew what was happening her lips smashed onto his and her tongue slipped into his mouth tracing his mouth hungrily before he snapped out of his daze and returned the kiss his hands latching onto her ass and kneading It kashi moaned and started grinding herself on him .

Naruto leaned forward and soon he was on top of her dry humping her through her clothes he released her lips only for a moment taking a breath and smashing his lips on hers his tongue circling hers .

Kashi was in heaven .

Naruto released his lips from hers and gasped for breath and chuckled at the pout on Kashi's face .

''mou naru-kun why'd you stop'' she said cutely

naruto sighed '' if I go any further and I lose myself you wouldn't be able to help in the fight ''

''why is that ?'' kashi asked in a confused and slightly excited tone

'' you wouldn't be able to walk'' naruto deadpanned

that was all it took and kashi climaxed in her pants .

She was lusting after him so bad but she wouldn't have made it to anbu if she couldn't control herself .

**The next night [Naruto's room]**

Itachi and Shisui could no longer take it everything about him was perfect his smile aroused them beyond imagination .

So they decided too take the simplest approach possible they entered his bed while he was awake and started making out with him . [yes because that's sooo simple]

naruto did not expect it when Itachi and Shisui entered his bed and Itachi smashed her lips on his he made a sealess clone and it tended to Shisui.

**with Itachi **

naruto took the initiative and flipped Itachi over on her back his hands under her shirt kneading her breasts she was about to moan but naruto silenced her by inserting his tongue in her mouth as he kissed her he rubbed circles around her areola and pinched her nipples causing her to climax .

**With Shisui **

naruto was currently sitting up with Shisui straddling him and grinding herself on his member he was kneading her tight ass making her moan in his mouth after a kneading he slapped her on the ass making her climax .

**Room [both] **

after naruto had made them climax and he dispelled his clone he almost lost himself they didn't notice because they had passed out after climaxing

**next night [this is gonna be repetitive sorta nah this is the last one]**

naruto had decided to take down the seals it was a waste of time he was going to snap pretty soon anyway he'd rather it happened at night then the middle of the day

sandayu opened the door 'thought so' naruto thought with barely controlled lust

sandayu was one of the ones he hoped liked him she was beautiful she had the same ass size as Nina but had the tightness of lea not to mention her breasts were a size larger than Itachi's.

He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall planting kisses to her neck up to her bandages where he took them of seductively with his mouth he smashed his lips against hers inserting his tongue and swirling it around hers she copied the movement .

He brought her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist grinding herself on his erect member he brought his hand down to her ass and slapped it she moaned into the kiss

he started to methodically knead her ass until he slapped again and she climaxed.

**Ending adult theme's [lying...sorta] **

**That morning **

it was eerily quiet much to quiet for his likes and the air smelled like honey that was a good sign usually but this was so strong it assaulted his nose like a shot from his pistol

he walked down stairs into the kitchen where all the girls except for Satsuki and lea [too young fixing tht nxt chap] were standing there smiling at him with a plate of food in front of them it was actually quite creepy and he was pretty sure that food was drugged

naruto looked back to the stair case seeing a smirking Lyle with a hint of mirth and pride

this seemed like a trap in so many ways it was actually kinda funny seeing him thinking of ways to get out of this.

Lyle was throwing him to the wolves sure they were sexy and lusty wolves but that wasn't the point ! He drew a barrier seal on the staircase and made a hand sign which closed off all the exits except for the front door laughed at naruto and walked up the stairs .

Naruto just hung his head in defeat walked over to the table sat down and ate the plate of food.

' if im going to be thrown to the wolves I might as well enjoy it ' naruto thought his anti-form smirk on.

He nodded towards the girls and thanked them for the food before walking outside

they were all pretty confused except for Nina after all she knew what she put in that food took about 75 seconds to take affect. There's a reason she didn't seal the door they couldn't have sex in someone elses kitchen and their wasn't enough space . Nina motioned for the girls to follow her she led them out side and they all saw 5 Naruto's hunched over with red eyes they noticed them and one appeared in front of each .

**pretty much a big lemon warning **

there wasn't gonna be any asking or playing nice they had wanted this and chose to snap him though I doubt they'll regret this later on.

**with Itachi **

all the Naruto's had already stripped leaving them in their boxers he dropped them down revealing 10 inch long 2 inch thick monster naruto forced itachi's lips open and stuffed his member down her throat not that he got any resistance in fact she was circling him with her tongue .

He pumped over and over in and out of the uchiha temptress's mouth and after a while he came down here throat filling her up with his thick sperm .

When he took out his member it was still rock hard he laid his back against a tree and made Itachi encircle his member with her breasts he brought itachi's head down on his member making her suck the tip like a vacuum .

He bucked his hips up making his head hit the roof of her mouth and soon climaxed by the skillful tongue of Itachi his sperm spilling out of her mouth and onto her breasts

she had climaxed 7 times now and was pretty much almost broken

naruto turned her over Itachi's head on the ground tongue out and ass in the air

naruto pounded into her from behind itachi's eyes rolled into the back of her head

she started pushing her hips back causing her ass to jiggle even more.

Naruto sped up almost reaching his climax until he grunted and his sperm splashed out into her the clone then exploded into smoke leaving a panting Itachi eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue sticking out.

**With Nina **

naruto had shoved his member up Nina's shirt and through her breasts his head now through [that hole in her shirt to show cleavage] he had forced her head down onto it and she was sucking it like a vacuum licking up the precum hungrily naruto put his hand on her head, thrusted and came down her throat.

Naruto went behind her lifting up her miniskirt and throwing off her panties he hungrily shoved his member between her shapely ass , Nina getting what he was doing squished her globes together and started hot dogging him.

Naruto thrusted erratically in at out of Nina's globes relishing the pleasure it brought in his crazed state .

After a couple minutes naruto tensed and his seed spluttered out against Nina's back

causing her to moan .

Naruto flipped her over so her back was on the ground lifted her legs and pushed them back before hilting himself in her piercing her womb, Nina let out throaty moan climaxing as he impacted inside of her .

Naruto continuously pumped over and over ramming his giant rod into Nina until he finally came inside her filling her up and exploding into a cloud of smoke. Nina was passed out. [tore dat ass up]

**With kashi [tiredness is a bitch im gonna shorten these a bit] **

kashi was broken after naruto skull fucked her but he tore off her anbu paints and doggy styled her which turned into a jack hammer continuously pounding into her form so many times until after 20 minutes he climaxed and his sperm splashed inside of her filling her to the brim.

**With Shisui **

Shisui skipped all the foreplay and preferred for her clone to shoot his 3 loads inside of her she knew he wasn't in the state of mind for reasoning so she bent over and shook her ass for him. This drew his attention and he her fucked doggy style he pistoned her and eventually ended in a jack hammer his seed splashing out of her like a waterfall.

**With Dayu I gotta make this one full length zabuza fem is fucking smoking hot [look it up...dam]**

naruto had torn off the bandages around her face and neck , before forcing her head down on his member her tongue swirling around it with euphoric vigor her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she climaxed as he continuously pumped in out of her skillful mouth.

Dayu swirled her tongue and wrapped it around the head watching as naruto grunted and came inside her mouth his seed continuously flowing into her mouth .

Naruto pulled Dayu's top up showing her large breasts nipples erect she pushed them together around Naruto's member kneading them together or at least she was until naruto started thrusting in and out of her mesmerizing orbs.

Dayu was in heaven Naruto's erratic thrusting caused her to climax multiple times ,

after quickening his pace naruto made one more thrust before shooting his sperm all over Dayu's breasts.

Naruto quickly got up picking Dayu with mi before turning her around back to him and pinning her against the side of the house ripping open her anbu pants and shoving his pulsing member into her tight ass each thrust causing her to moan throatily he thrusted over and over for what seemed like hours until he finally climaxed and filled her up.

Sandayu was broken her eyes were in the back of here head and her tongue was hanging out like a dog Naruto's member was still inside of her when the clones exploded and all the collected memory's made him come inside her again causing her to collapse .

**End huge lemon **

Naruto's eyes went from red to electric blue and he turned around streaks of blue light coming from his eyes he witnessed what he had done and was prominently skyrocketed through his window into his room from a nose bleed.

**Next day **

naruto had recovered from his blood loss and was glad the girls were still passed though they were in clothes now, much to his noses relief, naruto had gone down to the bridge to protect tazuna on his last day of the bridge construction before he had simply sent clones but he had nothing else to do so he decided to go there in person .

**The bridge **

naruto arrived and was met with the site of a completed bridge covered in blood with tazuna being cornered by a tall man with a mask and a large bush of white-ish blond hair with what appeared to be a large sewing needle in his hand .

The man turned his head towards naruto and disappeared reappearing behind him and going for a quick stab to Naruto's heart naruto just barely dodged it getting a cut on his arm naruto was extremely surprised and then sighed seemed like he had to take this seriously naruto released all the seals on his body and the ground around him split the air condensed and the released turning into white smoke naruto smirked and pulled out bushou nenkin before disappearing and reappearing in front of the man their weapons clashing bushou almost cutting nuibari[i think that's the name] them man noticed this and jumped back his eyes wide beneath his mask.

''what is your name ?'' the man said his eyes showing interest beneath his mask

''one usually introduces themselves before asking someones name'' naruto said eyes glinting with amusement

the man chuckled and nodded in agreement '' where are my manners I am Kushimaru Kuriare''

''Naruto, Naruto uzumaki'' naruto said

''I now know what to mark your grave with'' Kushimaru said getting into the trademark nuibari stance

''well see'' naruto said

naruto came in running at speed Kushimaru could not track and before he knew it naruto was ducking below him coming in with a rising slash the blade emanating a dark energy he jumped back only to get sent back flying by the airborne kick naruto did while using his sword as leverage spinning around the handle and pulling it out of the ground before sending various energy waves towards Kushimaru all hitting him on the chest causing an asterisk of blood to appear on his chest. (*)

he stood there using nuibari as a crouch coughing up blood .

''truly a formidable opponent '' Kushimaru said pained

''as much as I hate killing I can't allow you to live for now'' [one request for who figures this out first]

Kushimaru seemed confused but he didn't have time to contemplate what happened but smiled as he slipped into the abyss,

naruto down and sealed the body into a scroll before putting it away .

''well now I don't have to pay him'' a short stubby man with sunglasses on cackled out an army of thugs behind him laughing as well .

Naruto turned to them coldly before pulling out bushou nenkin they watched with morbid fascination as it tuned from a double edged broad sword to a katana .

Naruto whispered 2 words''enclose...**Muriecialago **'' they heard him before the sky tuned black and green rain fell giving them all a sense of hopelessness

what appeared chilled them to the bone a man clad in white with black hair and green eyes with black lines that resembled tear streaks a green spear that howled death in his right hand.

''**Lanza Del Relampago**'' he said throwing the spear at the center of the group a gigantic pillar of green light emanating despair making a large crater on the ground vaporizing half of the bridge .

Naruto released the form and made to hand signs using an earth jutsu to replicating another half of the bridge .

Much to tazuna's relief naruto smiled as he saw inari and lot off villagers with pitchforks showing up .

'' bit late to the party huh?'' naruto said ruffling his hair

'' guess so '' inari said with a huge smile on his face .

Naruto continued walking till he got to tazuna's house not hearing the discussion of the villagers .

''what should we name it?'' one asked

''how about huge iron?'' another one tried [dumb ass]

''what about the great naruto bridge '' inari said smile still played on his features

they all shouted in agreement .

**Tazuna's house **

naruto and his clones grabbed the girls and threw them over their shoulders , grabbed Lyle,and began their trek back to konoha.

''c turned a rank complete .'' naruto said smiling as they continued down there path

**done **

**I know the relation ships were rushed **

**but im **

**I feel its better than it being too slow **

**plz review and ill see you guys next chapter **

**love ya![no homo]**


	4. awsome entrance

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**barely ANY fucking review wht is going on guys?!**

**oh snap it's gonna be fuckin crazy this chap **

**im so pumped right now !**

**ideas are flowing like a river!**

**yosh! the spring time of youth is upon us !**

**ah! my eyes!**

naruto and co. were heading to konoha the clones complaining about having to carry people to which naruto and Lyle snickered with lea and Satsuki .

**Hokage tower **

''c turned a rank complete '' naruto and Lyle said happily

the hokage nearly choked on his pipe ''c turned a?!'' he exclaimed eyes wide as saucers .

'looks like his age is causing him to go deaf ' naruto whispered over to Lyle who agreed a mirthful smirk on his face.

A tic mark appeared on the old hokage's forehead .

'' how did this happen?'' he said already showing signs of aging.

Naruto took pity on him he was surprised he couldn't figure it out ''the key to paper work is shadow clones'' naruto said completely of topic .

The room went silent.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .'' the hokage bellowed rocking all of konoha .

''so many years wasted!'' he said laying his head on his desk naruto and Lyle putting a hand on his shoulder .

Naruto took the money the hokage gave them including a large bonus.

**The house **

naruto brought lea and Satsuki with them to the house he decided it was time they were able to protect themselves at a level close to his .

So he brought them to the time chamber making a blood clone he said.

''this chamber is a special pocket dimension which I copied from Nina's temple in wave, this blood clone will go in with you it will be 6 years for you but 3 days for us ''naruto said proud of himself.

Lea was shinning with excitement and Satsuki was smirking both with barely detectable blushes.

Naruto smiled and waved them off as his blood clone led them in to the chamber door.

**3 days later **

Naruto was standing there anxiously tapping his foot when

the door opened .

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him , lea had grown to 5'9 her hair was still in a hime bowl cut her face could only be described as beautiful , she went form a d-cup to a g-cup and though you wouldn't see it at first her ass was being compressed by the spandex 'most likely 3 sizes larger ' naruto thought with a barely controlled nose bleed that spandex was like a second skin!

Satsuki had also grown to 5'9 her hair framed her beautiful face and she went from a double d to a h-cup and the bottom part of her new outfit hugged her amazing ass spectacularly.

[shipuuden out fit for Satsuki]

Naruto couldn't ogle them anymore due to him being tackled to the ground by the two beauties.

''can't breathe'' naruto wheezed out.

They giggled as they got up bringing naruto with them, before lea smashed her lips on his Satsuki pouting in the background.

naruto was caught off guard but he returned the kiss happily his tongue entering her mouth and twirling around hers .

They got out of their lip lock blushes on their faces but naruto didn't get to rest as Satsuki took her turn and latched her lips on to his naruto returning the kiss with vigor his tongue swirling around hers.

They released and naruto was breathless ''what was that for'' he asked not in the least bit displeased .

They smiled and responded with love and compassion in their eyes ''well that's simple we love you'' they said cutely .

That was all it took naruto skyrocketed into the training grounds from a massive nosebleed .

'' ah shit my nose '' naruto groaned getting up from the crater

'' im surprised your able to stand'' Lyle said smirking .

'' im wounded that you would think that a nose bleed would take me out'' naruto said mock crying .

Lyle chuckled and headed back in naruto following behind .

**Hidden location **

''the uzumaki could be a problem to our plans.'' a plantlike man said

''just like other uzumaki's he will fall before me and I will have kyuubi along with him.'' another man said his red armor glinting in the low light .

''soon we will move out I have already alerted the other nations '' he said the other men in the room nodding

**konoha hokage tower **

''hokage-sama we have gotten word from the other hidden villages they are asking to ally with konoha to face the up coming war!'' a messenger said a hawk on his arm squawking as though agreeing with the messenger .

Hiruzen roared '' send messenger hawks back to them agreeing with them and alert them to assemble in the suna summit chamber!''

''anbu !''

A flurry of mask clad shinobi entered the room saluting to their leader.

''alert all active shinobi with c-rank and up missions under their belt !'' he instructed.

''Hai hokage-sama!'' they repeated harmoniously.

**The house **

Naruto and co. were eating lunch and chatting when the anbu arrived naruto was already at the ready his bushou nenkin at the anbu's neck .

The anbu put his hands up and said''im here by order of the hokage ''

naruto sheathed bushou and nodded his demeanor becoming serious

''hokage-sama has ordered all genin and up with rank c and up missions under their belt to meet at the village gates.'' he finished before leaving in shunshine off to another nin.

**the gates **

naruto and co. walked up to the gates and what he saw was laughable so many genin and chunin ripe for the taking they were going out to suicide he wouldn't allow this .

With that they all headed too the suna chamber knowledge of their new abilities in their minds .

**Suna alliance chamber **

all gathered there were every great shinobi nations shinobi but to naruto it looked like lambs to the slaughter . Naruto shunshined to the top of the chamber going through multiple hand signs.

Inu,tetsu,mi tora , ne, , I , u ,tetsu ,mi ,tora, inu, ne, hitsuji ,and tetsu

**space time ninjutsu: infinite potential !**

The entire army went up in smoke and as it dissipated it showed every shinobi in their prime chakra signatures doubled and in some cases even tripled!

They all stared down at their bodies knowledge of their new techniques flooding their brain causing many of them too pass out .

The few who didn't were jonin through kage.

The remaining ninja awake stared at naruto uneasy due to the fact naruto could take them in and out of their prime , but the morale the power boost brought was more than enough to take them off that train of thought .

**Next day **

By then every one had woken up and the average of the forces were jonin now naruto looked down upon them slightly satisfied this was the best he could do.

Naruto walked over to the girls and Lyle.

''you guys ready?''he said anxiously.

They didn't seem to notice his demeanor except for Lyle he narrowed his eyes .

''yeah!' they all chorused their confidence taking a small piece of Naruto's worry away.

Lyle nodded his eyes still narrowed .

**That night **

By then the newly formed ninja alliance had set up camp the tents lining up against the sandstone floor.

Naruto was sitting at the edge of the cliff the moon was full and it felt different more calming then usual this feeling quickly left as Lyle came and the pit in his stomach returned.

''talk to me bro'' Lyle said solemnly .

''iv'e never seen you nervous you think you can't handle the war?'' Lyle asked.

naruto sighed 'I never could hide anything from him' he thought looking up to the moon.

''it is not the war I worry about it's about who takes part in it '' naruto said .

'' I have a bad feeling in my gut '' naruto said ,

''I fear that my precious people won't survive.'' he said tears threatening to leak from his eyes .

Lyle looked at him and patted him on the back looking up at the moon .

''all I can say is to believe in your strength you won't be able to protect anyone unless you're confident in yourself.'' he said imitating Naruto's trademark grin .

Naruto grinned his face devoid of fear .

**The next day **

The alliance had all gathered listening to a speech by the kazekage his words boomed across the valley slowly grinding away at all the doubt in their minds.

By the end of the speech all of them had roared in approval .

Moving in too formation they all went off to the battlefield .

**The crater **

Kashi's old best friend obito had used the other tailed beast and their hosts to fight most of the shinobi forces , naruto wouldn't have that.

''lets go '' naruto said his eyes a mix of a circle pupil and a slit [raven sage/nine tails]

Lyle nodded swinging t kubikiribocho in an arc releasing a wave of energy slicing through a bijuu dama aimed at the kage knocking back the gobi .

Naruto jumped in smashing a fiery rasengan into the sanbi and then dodging a blue hell fire by the nibi causing it to spiral into the sanbi .

Lyle was slicing through the rokubi's freight bubbles roaring all the while the gobi had gotten up from the energy wave and started charging at him a chakra field surrounding it naruto saw this and summoned to shadow clones making a blazing rasenshuriken.

''**gokakyu meshitsu rasenshuriken!** '' he roared throwing it at the gobi

The spiraling sphere of destruction struck the gobi's side the it roared in anguish as the sphere exploded completely reversing it's bijuu transformation.

Lyle looked back at naruto and nodded a grin on his face 'looks like my advice worked ' he thought back handing the ichibi.

**Play muriecialago theme**

The fighting raged on all the bijuu had been reverted to their jichuuriki forms

and Madara appeared his eyes filled with amusement it set naruto on edge that feeling returned to his stomach.

Satsuki had been filled with rage that her great grandfather was so evil so she rushed In, the rest of the girls behind her naruto had shouted at her to stop but it was too late Madara's susano'o had appeared behind him it's 4 arms making a single hand seal .

''heaven concealed'' he whispered

a gigantic meteor was heading straight towards the girls they noticed it and fired off multiple jutsu in an effort to stop it but Madara wasn't having that sending another meteor it impacted the first one and for naruto the world went in slow motion his eyes grew wide the meteors hit and time stopped naruto dropped to his knees his eyes dilated and his arms went limp .

He looked at the meteor for what seemed like days to him and then he looked to the side seeing a part of one of their arms and something snapped, he...smiled and started chuckling it was hollow and then it went to a laugh Lyle turned to the sound and his heart dropped.

bushou melted into black mass that covered naruto the laughing became even more distorted it was so insane that it made the forces back up Lyle looked at naruto with anguish Naruto's pain was his pain . Green rain fell but their was no clouds , the ground shook but their was no earthquake , the waters raised but the moons gravity hadn't increased, everyone fell to their knees.

They all nearly went deaf by the stomach curling scream that echoed across the field ,the ground was shattered around naruto rock shards rising and twirling around the now standing form of what looked like naruto .

It had a sick grin its skin was as dark as the abyss along with its fluctuating hair it's eyes were black with white rippling rings with 9 white tomoe and 9 red tomoe forming in the 18 rings them spinning slowly .

Its hands were covered with some kind of black metal forming claws with tiny black spiraling spheres on the knuckles .

It looked at the meteor before swiping its arm down slowly causing all of the meteors to be blown apart the debris being sent left and right it took a step a crater forming under its feet ,continuing on to the terrible sight .

''**summoning : unworthy world reincarnation ''** it said it's voice smooth and cold sending chills down their spines.

seven coffins appeared all decorated with white and black juhachi rinnegans .

Stepping out of them was lea,Nina,Satsuki,sandayu,Shisui,kashi,and Itachi , their faces with that off frowns their eys were emblazoned with juhachi rinnegans with a purple background and red tomoe.

They saw him walk past them and turned around going to help only to be stopped by a giant dome of energy to encircle all the ninja forces including them .

**End **

Naruto and Madara looked at each other Madara's eyes filled with excitement Naruto's with sadistic rage.

''summoning: gedou mazou '' Madara bellowed

The disfigured gray statue appeared in a cloud of smoke chains releasing from it's mouth chains that connected to the jinchuuriki's and the urn of kyuubi chakra dragging them In and slamming it's jaw shut , before screaming and transforming into a disfigured creature with a large 9 ringed eye its roar almost on par with Naruto's scream .

naruto looked at Madara then to the creature an chuckled hollowly , before he disappeared leaving black lines in the air before reappearing in front of the creature and left hooking it causing a blue explosion [rasenshuriken explosion] before following up with a spring kick sending the beast in the air before he reappeared above the creature and drop kicked it sending it flying towards the ground it lifted its finger before charging and discharging a black and green beam towards the beast connecting with it the moment it hit the ground.

The explosion covered the beast and left it incapacitated .

''uzumaki!'' Madara roared in rage

''hmm'' he sounded looking towards Madara

''you have stalled my plans long enough!'' he said entering the uchiha taijutsu stance .

''lets dance!'' he roared chakra dashing towards him sending out a right jab a sweep kick and roundhouse all of which were dodged with a malicious smirk.

''sure '' he said throwing a weak jab at Madara's torso imploding his armor with the force of the explosion following up with an effortless axe kick sending Madara down headfirst into the ground.

Madara growled and jumped back flipping multiple times before ripping of his shirt revealing Hashirama's face on his chest he flew through hand signs finishing with hitsuji , trees sprang up all around naruto wrapping over each other and naruto , Madara flew through more hand signs before doing his signature jutsu.

''**fire style :great fire annihilation! ''**he roared spewing out a small ball of streaming fire that came in contact with the dome and blew up in flames engulfing the structure.

Madara smirked ''guess the kyuubi jinchuuriki wasn't much after all'' he said turning towards the shinobi alliance Madara raised his hands when the fiery dome exploded his head snapped back towards the flaming mass to see a black figure walking through the flame emerging he pulled out a abyssal pistol black thorns jutting out of it and shot both of Madara's wrists Madara roaring in anguish as his skin turned black .

naruto walked up to him his smirk mocking and mirthful Madara just kneeled their slowly dying of blood loss naruto put the pistol at Madara's head but Madara in an act of defiance plunged his hand into his stomach and activated a sealing jutsu slowly drawing in the juubi .

Naruto jumped back annoyed now his smirk turned into a frown he would actually have to try now.

Madara swung the sages staff at Naruto's head naruto ducking and flipping back kicking Madara on his chin sending him into the air naruto teleporting in front of his body and sending a kick to his stomach sending him flying back with naruto teleporting over his body and sending a blue beam that flew from hist hands into his chest naruto chuckled as Madara hit the ground with an explosion .

Naruto teleported to Madara's prone body and stuck his hand in his stomach sealing the juubi into his stomach a seal fusing with his old one it appearing on his abs destroying his shirt from the discharge .

Naruto sighed releasing his new form his hair returning to normal but his eyes staying the same .

A black line appeared in the sky opening up showing a dark abyss with a blue bridge , naruto relinquished the barrier the girls running to him Lyle close behind but the the ninja alliance staying back naruto saw this and scowled ,

seems as though the display of power returned their fear and hate .

Naruto looked back from the portal and the alliance flipped them the bird ''fuck konoha and you bastards'' naruto said .

he turned around and started walking towards the portal turning towards Lyle. and the girls,''you coming '' he said.

''u gotta be shitting me where u go I go you my nigga till the day I die '' Lyle said smirking .

''dats truueeee'' naruto said smirking back.

''same '' the girls said happily .

naruto smiled and motioned them to follow as he turned towards the portal .

He jumped up on to the fluctuating path and watched with mild interest as the small path turned into a 60 mile wide black floor with rippling white rings decorating it .

They landed their next to him and they headed towards the light a black energy forming around them looking like a large black and white streaking bullet .

They broke through the light the bullet exploding alerting all the figures and overshadowing another groups entrance naruto raised his hand and said ''yo''.

**Well I thought that went well sorry for the long update time all try to shorten it next time and review review review!**


End file.
